


Little Pig, Little Pig

by fhartz91



Series: Taking a Journey Together [64]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Consequences, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Humiliation, Insomnia, M/M, New York City, Sleep Deprivation, Sub Blaine, Viagra, clothespins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: After several sleepless nights, Kurt comes up with a scene he can't wait to try with his pet....So, he doesn't wait.





	Little Pig, Little Pig

**Author's Note:**

> I heard about Burt Reynolds passing away, and this sort of came to be. That's all I have to say about it.

“This little piggy went to the market …” Kurt recites, attaching one small, wooden clothespin carefully to the skin of Blaine’s perineum. It’s not a perfect fit. It bites into the barest fold of skin more than it holds.

But as long as it stays in place, the rest is Blaine’s problem.

“This little piggy stayed home …” He continues, attaching a second clothespin to Blaine’s scrotum.

“This little piggy had roast beef …” Kurt stops short before he clips that one on, the distance between Kurt’s fingertips and Blaine’s testicles making Blaine’s short hairs prickle. “You know, I find that line highly questionable,” he muses, tapping his finger to his chin, prolonging the tension through contrived contemplation. “It doesn’t simply imply that a pig is an omnivore, which we know they are, but that he would make the conscious decision to go to the supermarket and buy dead cow flesh to consume. I mean, pigs and cows are friends, aren’t they? They get along. They wouldn’t have any beef with one another.” Kurt clips the pin to Blaine’s sack and chuckles. “Beef? Get it, pet? Beef? Ha … I kill me.”

Kurt doesn’t look at Blaine’s face. There’s no need. He knows how his pet looks. Kurt had strapped a latex pig nose to Blaine’s face, hence the obnoxious children’s poem. Struggling with insomnia for the past few nights, Kurt was inspired by an early morning airing of _Deliverance_ on AMC to change his little pup into a piglet for this session.

Then he woke Blaine up from a dead sleep so they could act it out.

Blaine’s eyes are red and watering from lack of sleep, his hair a frizzy mess, a sock tied tightly over his mouth as a gag. Kurt heard him sniffling before, Blaine’s nose running down his upper lip, stopped by the cotton gag, but that’s apparently over now.

Now that the initial fear has slipped away and acceptance has begun to take hold.

The fear happens every time Kurt comes up with a new scene, but it didn’t last long, and Kurt is proud at how quickly, through exposure and practice, Blaine has begun to get over obstacles like fear and anxiety.

“This little piggy had none. Smart piggy. He’s obviously on a plant-based diet …” Kurt mumbles as he adds two more clips, this time to the skin at the base of Blaine’s flaccid cock. “And these little piggies cried wee-wee-wee … all the way down your wee-wee.” Kurt snorts at his own joke while he clips around half a dozen clothespins to Blaine’s foreskin. It’s not easy, and they crowd one another, but Kurt manages to fit them all on, each latched on to a decent pinch of skin. “There we go.” Kurt stands back to see how Blaine looks. The clothespins on his cock and balls aren’t the only ones attached to his body. There are rows of them running from the backs of his arms (exposed by having his hands tied at the wrists and secured above his head), and down his chest so that they take a path that includes his nipples. It was difficult for Kurt to affix some of them seeing as Blaine has nearly no body fat, but he managed. He also warned his pet not to move or breathe in too deeply. For each one that pops off, he’ll get ten lashes (the location of which have yet to be determined). Between his chest, his face, his inner thighs, and his groin, there are over five dozen clothespins connected to his body, each tied to a length of twine that Kurt has attached somewhere Blaine can’t see without moving his head.

But if he moves his head, clothespins will come off.

“And they need to stay in place,” Kurt warns, flicking the one on Blaine’s left nipple. “So you’d better stay still, pet.”

That’s not a problem. Blaine is used to standing still in uncomfortable positions. Kurt’s dollification training has made stillness second nature to Blaine.

But it’s not in Kurt’s nature to let things be easy for him.

“I don’t particularly like complicated set-ups,” Kurt says, undressing in front of his sub purposefully to get a reaction. “I like to keep things simple – some rope, a pair of old socks, a roll of tape, a few things from the kitchen. But I’m actually pretty proud of this one.” Kurt runs his hands over each section of skin as he exposes it – tugging, toying, rolling his fingertips over his nipples till they harden, stripping in an erotic dance he knows Blaine will like.

And Blaine’s cock bobs the way Kurt had planned, his skin pulling a bit, but the clips stay on.

“I know you can’t see it, pet, but this piece of twine is tied to other pieces of twine attached to all sort of consequential devices.” Kurt runs a light finger over the length of the twine, the slight vibrations making one or two of the clips tickle. “If you move too much one way …” Kurt plucks the twine “… _pop_! There go some clips. Move too much another way – _pop_! There go a few more clips. You get the idea.”

Kurt sees the flutter in Blaine’s eyes as he strains not to look, not to scan the room to find where the twine is tied. But as Kurt was setting up, after he’d tied Blaine’s arms above his head but before he began clipping clothespins to his body, Blaine thought he saw Kurt tying twine around the room – to books on a nearby shelf, around an old bowling ball that he then propped on a stool, even to the collar of their cat Brian, asleep on the bed.

 _Kurt’s mind has been working overtime,_ Blaine thinks. _No wonder he can’t sleep_.

Kurt walks underneath the twine, coming dangerously close to bumping it with his head, and positions himself behind his sub. He puts hands on his pet’s hips and pulls him back a hair till Blaine feels the clothespins tug, hears the distant slide of something in the room moving an inch closer to his impending doom. Kurt’s hands move up and down Blaine’s body, weaving their way over sensitive spots, spots that make Blaine jerk and squirm, strumming the clothespins like guitar strings when he comes across them.

“I’m going to fuck you, pet,” Kurt whispers. “And I expect you to stay perfectly still. Completely quiet. No squealing, little piggy. Let’s see how many of those clips you have left when we’re through.” Kurt starts teasing Blaine’s hole with his cock, slick with spit and a lube that warms on contact, stretching him open with shallow thrusts. “And just so you know, I took the liberty of dropping a little blue appetizer before I got you out of bed.” Kurt chuckles. It’s sinister. Spine chilling. The kind of chilling that makes Blaine yearn for more and more and more. “So this might take a while.”


End file.
